The importance of data storage continually increases with the growth in the use of computer networks. One challenge associated with data storage is the need to keep track of and manage stored data. For example, within a communication network in which data files are regularly updated, it is necessary to keep track of changes made to data files and maintain information indicating the most current version of each data file.